slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany Jones
Brittany Jones Biography She is a dominant, sexy, confident young girl who dragged herself to stardom despite her troubled past with a drug addicted mother. She is a cross-country artist sensation, chart topping the teenage market. As a student, Brittany could be expected to come across as cruel, but she is generally a kind, generous, and caring person, although exceptionally naive and innocent to the point of being considered stupid, though she is very sensitive to this word, such as when she stood up for herself after Lyle called her stupid, considering it as 'mean' and 'bullying.' As the ultimate "dumb blonde," Brittany speaks without any mental filter, often resulting in unexpected statements, such as, "I'm pretty sure my cat's reading my diary." She's even been known to weave up sentences that have little to no relation or relevance to each other Relationships Natalia Shepard (girlfriend) Brittany and Lexi were best friends with benefits (in Season One and Two) and they are girlfriends in Season Three. They're often seen linking their pinkies together and cuddling. Rick Johnson (ex-boyfriend) In Scandals, Rick decides to comfort Brittany with what she is going through. The two form a close friendship. Rick runs for Vice president and Brittany for President from different parties. Brittany suggests that they run from different parties since she doesn't want them to be enemies. In a flashback, Rick is shown voting for Brittany and not his running mate, Blaine. In Songs, Rick confesses his love to Brittany. Although Brittany feels the same way about Rick, she is hesitant to date him, because fears that might put him in danger. She eventually does become a couple with him, however. Rick proposes to Brittany in the following episode, and they seemingly get married on December 18, however it turns out to have been a trick by Sue Sarich. In Shooting Star, Rick and Brittany begin a "cat family," when Rick buys Lord Tubbicannonball. Brittany breaks up with him via text-message in All Or Nothing. Jesse (sexual) Sometime prior to sleeping with Natalie, Jesse admitted to having a sexual relationship with Brittany. Dani (ex-girlfriend) Dani and Brittany meet in the episode The Deal, at the Spotlight Diner, where both of them work as waitresses. The mutual attraction is obvious, so she acts very flirty to Brittany which makes her really nervous. After Sarah leaves the two of them alone, she offers her to stick around so they can watch the sunrise together, Brittany agrees. Later on, May mentions to Sarah and Ryan that the two are officially girlfriends. Later in Wreckhouse Thunder, they both join Ryan's Band. Songs S1= ;Solos Song dnkmv.jpg|Christmas Wrapping (Christmas)|link=Christmas Wrapping Song ncmv.jpg|Boys and Buses (Valentine)|link=Boys and Buses Song dinfm.png|Telescope (Everlasting)|link=Telescope Song omdk.jpg|Cruella De Vil (The Dance)|link=Cruella De Vil Song dkmc.jpg|For Your Glory (Dreams)|link=For Your Glory ;Duets Song fmkvm.png|Tell Him (Sarah Palmer) (The Dance)|link=Tell Him ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solo Song jkr.png|Tell That Devil (Blame It On The Alcohol)|link=Tell That Devil Song jrd.png|Dreams (Beauty vs. Ugliness)|link=Dreams (song) ;Duets Song jrf.jpg|Wrong Song (Cynthia Jones) (The Song)|link=Wrong Song ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song jie.png|Yellin' From The Rooftop (Love,Love,Love)|link=Yellin' From The Rooftop Song jfm.png|I'm A Girl (Music Videos)|link=I'm A Girl Song nifdk.png|Consider Me (Music Videos)|link=Consider Me Song deterrent.jpg|We Are Water (Makeover)|link=We Are Water Song bbszzxx.jpg|Used (Makeover)|link=Used Song jirfd.jpg|Dinosuar (PROM!)|link=Dinosuar ;Duets Song ojed.jpg|He Ain't Gonna Change (Cynthia Jones) (Black F)|link=He Ain't Gonna Change Song nbh djnfk.png|I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Natalia) (Shine Brighter)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Song ijre.jpg|Here Comes The Sun (Dani) (Trio)|link=Here Comes The Sun Song irjf.jpg|He Ain't Gonna Change (Reprise) (Cynthia Jones) (Goodbye)|link=He Ain't Gonna Change (Reprise) ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character